


Cold Spark

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin gets an unexpected visit from an old friend.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>197 Unrequited Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Spark

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Cold Spark  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Lance, Gwaine  
**Summary:** Merlin gets an unexpected visit from an old friend.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 725  
**Prompt:** 197 Unrequited Love  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #28

**Cold Spark**

Merlin looked up from the admissions desk at the front of the A&E when he heard his name. He was a little surprised to see Lance Dulac standing in front of him.

“Hi Merlin.” Lance grinned. “It’s been a while. I just got back and I wanted to come see you.”

Merlin put down the file he was looking at and glanced behind him to cubicle four where Gwen was bandaging some bloke who had been in a brawl. “Lance, what are you really doing here? Did you come to see her?”

“I heard she was back.” Lance shifted on his feet and looked around. “I thought I could ask her to coffee.”

“She’s back with Arthur.” Merlin grabbed lance by the arm and pulled him into an empty trauma room and shut the door. “I thought you were in some strange country working as a relief worker.”

“I was but they send us home for a break sometimes. I have a few weeks before my next assignment and I just wanted to catch up with my friends.” Lance smiled.

“You mean Gwen.” Merlin scowled. “She will never love you the way you want her to and you know that.”

“So I’m to be some tragic figure? A victim of unrequited love?” Lance slammed his head down on the exam table. “How do you know that she won’t leave Arthur as soon as she sees me?”

“They live together and there’s been talk of marriage.” Merlin said flatly. “I’m sorry Lance but she will never leave him.”

“I can’t believe the Duke is going to let Arthur marry a commoner.” Lance shook his head. “I’m very surprised he’s letting Gwen stay at the estate.”

“The Duke has no say in Arthur’s life. Besides, they don’t live at the estate.” Merlin put his hand on the door knob. “You need not be concerned with Gwen. Arthur will give her everything she needs. Now you need to leave.”

“Why did she take him back? Arthur cheated on her. I would never do that.” Lance stood his ground. “I’m going to see her. I need to know she’s alright. I heard about Tom from Percy.”

“Lance, it’s no use.” Merlin gave him a sympathetic look. “She isn’t going to choose you.”

There was a knock at the door. Both men stared at the door.

“Merlin, are you in there? We have three victims of a car crash on route.” Gwen called out from the other side of the door. “Merlin?”

“I heard you.” Merlin responded. “Go set up and I will be right with you in a moment.”

“Okay.” Gwen could be heard moving away from the door.

“Go and don’t come here again.” Merlin opened the door and looked out to make sure the coast was clear. He didn’t see Gwen so he grabbed Lance and hurried him out of the room towards the exit. “Find someone that will love you the way you deserve. It’s the only thing that will ease you heart.”

Lance looked over Merlin’s shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of Gwen. “Nothing will ease my heart after Gwen and you know it. Goodbye Merlin. For now.”

Merlin stood there until he could see Lance get into his car and drive off. He had better tell Arthur that Lance was back before Arthur saw Lance around town.

A minute later, Merlin and Gwen were up to their elbows in the victims of the car crash.

At the house, Morgana had taken Lucky upstairs to find her some clothes while Arthur and Gwaine sat in the lounge to talk.

After Gwaine told Arthur all that Lucky had told him, Arthur started to pace. “My father is a fool. This drug lord, Rex Sarrum is going to kill him.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Gwaine leaned back on the sofa. “What are you going to do? Are you going to go to the Duke and warn him?”

“It won’t do any good.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “He won’t listen to me. He never listens to me.”

“I guess you’re going to be a Duke sooner than you thought.” Gwaine shook his head. “Morgana is going to be devastated. She loves the old tyrant.”

Arthur looked upstairs. “Yeah. It’s the last thing she needs after what she had been through.”


End file.
